The Waitress
]] The Waitress works at a local coffee shop frequented by Charlie Kelly, who openly stalks her despite numerous restraining orders. The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Her real name has not been revealed. The Gang Sells Out The Waitress has worked a number of side jobs to make extra money: first as a manager of a corporate pub (The Gang Sells Out) and later as a booth manager at a local fair. (The D.E.N.N.I.S. System) She lives in an apartment in Philadelphia. Personality The waitress is a recovering alcoholic, and a member of Alcoholics Anonymous. (The Gang Gives Back, Who Pooped the Bed?, The Waitress Is Getting Married) She has relapsed at least once; while drunk, she is rude and belligerent. (Who Pooped the Bed?) The Waitress is frustrated by Charlie Kelly's obsessive stalking. She has no interest in Charlie, but has harbored an unrequited crush on . Dennis has played with her feelings so many times that she now has a love/hate relationship with him, depending on whether or not he is expressing interest in her. Her desire for revenge on Charlie has resulted in her sleeping with Frank Reynolds. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) She also has a desire for revenge on Dennis, which has resulted in her trying to win Paddy's Pub in a dance contest. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) Charlie goes to great lengths to woo the waitress, even going so far to express his affections and intentions with a musical production. The Waitress has low self-esteem, which has allowed various people to manipulate her in humiliating ways: * The Waitress agreed to have sex with Charlie in exchange for $250 but simply went on a date with him instead. Mac and Dennis fail to get a refund after they find out. (Charlie Has Cancer) * The Waitress slept with Frank to get back at Dennis. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) * Dee convinced her that she should hire Dennis at the corporate pub, because then Dee would say nice things about the Waitress to Dennis (The Gang Sells Out) * Dee convinced her to grind a homeless guy to make Dennis jealous. In actuality Dee was trying make Charlie jealous so that he lost the dance contest. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) * Brad Fisher proposed to her after a very short period of time and she accepted; later it emerged that he was just getting revenge for how she treated him in high school. (The Waitress Is Getting Married) The waitress appears to be concerned for her safety. She warned Charlie that she carried Mace in The Nightman Cometh. She sprayed a Mace-like can on and when they followed her late at night. (Mac Is a Serial Killer) Early Life The Waitress went to high school with The Gang. (The Waitress Is Getting Married) She briefly dated Brad Fisher, but broke up with him because of his "pizza face". (The Waitress Is Getting Married) Season One Season Two Season Three The waitress revealed that a Starbucks has moved in across the street, and is taking away all the business from her coffee shop. (The Gang Sells Out) She was forced to supplement her job at the coffee shop working at a corporate pub as the manager. She was fired from her job after she hired Charlie, Dee and Dennis, who ignored her requests to stop their shenanigans. Season Four Appearances * : The Gang Gets Racist, Charlie Wants An Abortion, Charlie Has Cancer * : Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom, The Gang Gives Back * : The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby, The Gang Sells Out, Mac Is a Serial Killer, The Gang Dances Their Asses Off * : Mac's Banging the Waitress, Who Pooped the Bed?, The Nightman Cometh * : The Waitress Is Getting Married, The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Template:S6 : Who Got Dee Pregnant? Notes * As a recurring joke, none of the characters (with the possible exception of Charlie) seems to know her real name and she is simply referred to as "The Waitress." * Her real name has not been revealed, other than two clues: ** Her name does not start with "W". She tells Mac this in Mac's Banging the Waitress. ** Her name is not "Beautiful", which was the name Dennis gave to her when he was accused of not knowing what it was. * Actress Mary Elizabeth Ellis is Charlie Day's actual wife. * The Waitress has appeared in more episodes than any other recurring character: 14. * Along with and Bonnie Kelly, the Waitress is the only recurring character who has appeared in all five seasons of the show. * Charlie lists the Waitress as his emergency contact. (The Nightman Cometh) Relationships * Charlie and the Waitress - Details on Charlie's stalking of the Waitress. * Dennis and the Waitress - Details on the Waitress' off and on crush on Dennis. * Dee and the Waitress - Details on their shallow friendship. Bangs * Frank Reynolds (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) * Dennis Reynolds (Charlie Has Cancer) * Brad (The Waitress Is Getting Married) References recurring character Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Enemies